


thirsty (for your blood)

by lovexoright



Series: nct oneshots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood is mentioned, Human Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Oneshot, Vampire AU, Vampire Mark, a little bit, donghyuck teases mark, im lazy ok, let me know if i should tag anything else, lowercase intended, slightly sexual, thirsty mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexoright/pseuds/lovexoright
Summary: vampire mark is thirsty but doesn't know how to approach his human boyfriend, donghyuck
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: nct oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	thirsty (for your blood)

"mark, i’m home!” donghyuck announced as he stepped into the entrance of their shared apartment, closing the door behind himself. 

he huffed as he slipped out of mark’s large winter coat (“it’s warmer than mine!”), hanging it by the other jackets. 

"i'm freezing! it’s probably minus degrees outside” donghyuck voiced, shortly busying himself with taking off his shoes. 

he placed them neatly by the rest and started walking down the hall, just now realizing how dark the apartment seemed. 

"i can’t exactly complain that you turn off the light every time you’re alone home, but you could let one light be on” the younger whined, thinking his boyfriend would be listening from another room. 

when he got no response the red-haired raised an eyebrow. "mark?” donghyuck said, dragging out the “a” in a way he knew annoyed the other. 

no response. 

the younger walked further into the apartment, curious of what he would find. maybe the elder had fallen asleep on the couch, _again_. he had a bad habit of overworking himself for then to just doze off at the couch. 

he walked past the bathroom and in through the small kitchen, leading him to the living room. 

donghyuck took a glance around the decently sized room. the tv was turned on, though muted. “you can turn off all the lights in the apartment but not the tv?” he voiced out loud, voice playful, as he turned the tv off. 

“so you are sleeping” donghyuck whispered to himself, walking out of the living room, headed for their bedroom. 

as he slowly opened the door he was met by darkness and a figure laying curled up underneath the duvet. 

donghyuck smiled, stepping into the room, making as little sound as possible. he stopped in his tracks, however, as he heard a small whimper. 

"mark?” 

the figure shifted a little but offered no words. donghyuck stepped a little closer, but as he did he heard another whimper. 

"babe, you’re worrying me. are you ok?” the younger asked as he sat down at the edge of the bed. 

a silence filled the room. “i’m fine” mark’s voice cut the silence only moments later, his voice muffled by the duvet surrounding him. 

donghyuck knew the elder was lying but decided not to pressure mark about it for now. 

"okay. but i’ll be right here, next to you, okay?” he said as he slipped out of his socks and laid down on the bed next to the other’s figure. 

there were a few moments of silence as neither of them said anything, but not long after it got broken. "i'm freezing, please let me under the duvets.” 

without a word, mark lifted the end of the duvet and the younger slipped in next to him, suppressing a smile. but as donghyuck’s skin touched mark’s, the elder’s body seemed to freeze. 

suddenly, in the blink of an eye, mark was laying on top of donghyuck, his face buried in donghyuck’s neck. 

the younger of the two blinked, puzzled by the sudden change in position. 

"babe?” 

mark’s face moved from the younger’s neck to his chest, followed by a miserable moan. 

"mark, you’re seriously worrying me right now. what’s wrong?” 

the elder slowly raised his head, dark red eyes meeting donghyuck’s brown, and suddenly everything made sense. 

"you’re thirsty?” the younger asked, feeling relief fill him. “mark lee! you made me think something was seriously wrong.” 

mark, shocked by the other’s straightforwardness, blushed. “oh my god” he moaned, embarrassed, into the younger’s clothed chest. 

donghyuck relaxed into the bed, letting his hands go through his boyfriend’s hair. “you need to learn to ask for blood before you get like this, you're literally in pain” he voiced out. 

"donghyuck, please. we can talk about this later, just please let me-” mark whined, closing in on the younger’s neck. but the younger hardened the grip he had on mark’s hair, stopping him from moving any closer. 

a wounded sound left mark, big eyes staring up at donghyuck. 

“no, mark. ask nicely first.” 

mark’s mouth opened and closed, but no words nor sound left him. he stared up at donghyuck, flustered and not sure what to do or say. 

it was not a common thing, mark letting himself be vulnerable. but sometimes he just had to let go, and it usually came easier when he was thirsty. 

"please, let me-“ 

donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “please let you what, mark? you need to use your words.” 

a whine left the elder, his already dark red eyes turning a shade darker. it wasn’t exactly common for donghyuck to act like that either, so strict and commanding. and it did things to mark. 

“i- please, can i- just” mark stuttered out, not able to get the rest out. “donghyuck, please, i can’t-“ mark rushed out, his eyes shifting back and forth between the younger’s neck and face. 

"you know your word if you need me to stop” donghyuck reminded the elder. 

"no. no, it’s fine- i’m fine. just- i’m so fucking thirsty” he whispered out, voice hoarse. mark sat up, now sitting on top of donghyuck’s tights. 

"but mark, it's so easy. it’s just to ask and you’ll get _exactly_ what you want- what you _need_.” 

the words made the blonde moan.

"just imagine it", donghyuck said as he sat up, face now right by mark's. "the feeling when your fangs go through my skin, easy and painless. the extreme relief you'll feel as my blood _finally_ reaches your tongue" he whispered into mark's ear. 

mark's hands found and grasped onto the youngers shirt, both arousal and thirst firing through his body. "oh my god, please let me- i need it", mark gasped, throat dry. 

"one more word, babe. one last word and i'll let you."

the elder closed his eyes and groaned, "please let me drink from you? i- please." as he said the words his face heated up but he couldn't think about that right now, not when all he could focus on was the constant sound of blood pumping through the younger's veins. right there- not even a meter away.

donghyuck smiled, satisfied. "good job, mark. you may drink." 

"thank you, thank you, thank-", mark stopped babbling as donghyuck tilted his head to the left, exposing his neck for the elder. 

"fuck" mark mumbled out as he closed the gap between him and his boyfriend's neck, burying his face into the other's neck.

"are you sure?" mark, always so polite, asked. donghyuck just rolled his eyes, though endeared that mark still asked after all of that. "i'm sure. just don't kill me." 

mark knew the other was joking but he couldn't help but ask again. "please don't say that, i would never."

donghyuck smiled. "i know, i'm sorry. yes, i'm sure." 

at those words the vampire licked at the skin on his neck a few times, preparing it for the bite, coming only seconds later. 

**Author's Note:**

> dunno how i feel about this ooof  
> i will probably edit at some point,, 
> 
> but thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> (also i'm not fluent in english so if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know!)
> 
> psss i really want to write vampire donghyuck but don't have any plot ideas :( 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovexoright) | [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/lovexoright)


End file.
